<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquer by CoconutPigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149164">Conquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon'>CoconutPigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, T-Ara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小黄文一篇</p><p> </p><p>*侦探x演员（参照卷福和艾琳的设定）</p><p>*宠溺攻x诱诱诱诱受（或者说诱攻x宠溺受？）</p><p>*敏主（反）导（攻）</p><p>*小明有点抖s的设定，如有不适请尽快离开…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ham Eunjung/Park Sunyoung | Hyomin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你要回去了吗？”<br/>
声线混在雨里，勾出几分笑意。<br/>
咸恩静回过头，朴孝敏刚好凑上来，为她理了理领口。<br/>
“我怎么觉得…有些似曾相识？”<br/>
侦探的记忆被没有错乱。这和一年前的夜晚一样，不论是这间屋，这场雨，还是女演员闪烁的目光。<br/>
“确实，那晚你还在打我照片的主意。”<br/>
而有些不同，朴孝敏没有用理智拉扯体内的冲动，她放任它流动到四肢八骸，倒是别的东西让她撇起了嘴巴。<br/>
“噢，放过我吧。”<br/>
女演员不是一般的记仇，但其实那天被对方悉穿的时候自己已经吃了不少苦头…起码侦探从未试过被人用皮带反绑双手压在沙发上，可怕的是当时除了惊恐还有别的难以言喻的感觉…<br/>
那件事让咸恩静深刻意识到站在自己面前的是个恶魔，然而她还是伸手轻轻握住还在折腾自己整齐得不行的领口得柔荑，将它贴在脸颊上摩挲。<br/>
“当然不行。”朴孝敏顺势不重不轻地在咸恩静的脸颊捏了一把，<br/>
“伤透淑女的心可是天大的罪过。”<br/>
咸恩静唯有顺着对方的意，故作颓废地叹了口气<br/>
“那…我该怎么补偿，淑女？”<br/>
然后侦探就看到对方得逞的笑，但很快又摆出一副认真思考的神情来<br/>
“我得好好想想。”被灯光映成琥珀色的眼眸在眼眶里转了一圈，视线最后落回侦探身上。朴孝敏轻易地挣开咸恩静的手，然后把对方的帽摘下来。<br/>
接着是围巾，她把所有侦探在门边套上的东西都脱下来，放回它们原有的位置上。<br/>
当然包括大衣。<br/>
“在我没想到之前，你可不准离开。”<br/>
咸恩静承认，朴孝敏将她的外套脱到肩膀的位置时时嗓子有一下发紧的感觉。<br/>
“任君差谴。”<br/>
侦探乖乖地顺从演员的意思把剩下的步骤完成，把外套挂在衣帽架上。<br/>
她不知道自己刚刚的奉承话是有多么的危险。<br/>
“真的？”<br/>
直到尾音微微上扬的反问回荡在耳边。<br/>
还有机会反悔吗？自家助手还在家里等待自己呢。<br/>
女演员用行动给了答案。<br/>
现在侦探被对方抵在卧室的门上亲吻着，她一手环着对方的纤腰，一手扣着对方的后脑勺加深这个吻。而女演员的手显然更佳不安分，灵巧的指尖顺着侦探的脖颈线条往下勾勒，到精致的锁骨，最后到衬衫的第三颗纽扣，再一次挑开，隐约露出黑色的内衣。<br/>
白皙的肌肤泛出淡淡的粉红，咸恩静简直可以以衣衫不整去形容。白衬衫的一边下摆被朴孝敏从裤头拉了出来，目的是让自己的另一只手可以探进里面肆意游走。<br/>
指尖划过后侧腰最敏感的位置，侦探下意识从喉头发出一声咕哝，胯部再一次收缩起来。环在女演员腰间的手缓缓下移，可惜连几厘米的距离的地方都没有挪动到，女演员却像神经反射般抽离了这个缠绵的吻，<br/>
“不准。”<br/>
她身上的衣物还整齐得很。<br/>
然后她就听到侦探的喘息中特别沉重的一下。后者垂下眼眸，里面是毫不掩饰的欲望，仿佛对视也会灼伤。<br/>
然而抬起的那一双依旧悠然，像是看着囊中猎物一般，朴孝敏将头凑到对方耳边，微启唇，瓷白的贝齿咬住耳垂，<br/>
“这可是你的惩罚。”<br/>
沙哑的嗓音在回荡在耳畔，堪比海妖的歌声，让不幸触礁的渔人彻底迷失方向。<br/>
侦探后悔了，女演员简直是…<br/>
对方可没有让她思考代名词的时间，连祈祷的都没有，湿热的触感落在脖颈上，惹得咸恩静忍不住抬起头，咬紧下唇不让自己发出任何羞耻的声音。<br/>
娇艳的唇仿似散发着某种不言而喻的引力，惹得肌肤底下的动脉急促跳动。血液收到浓郁的荷尔蒙波动而沸腾起来，似是要涌到对面的人身上宣泄张狂的爱意。<br/>
有些念头突然闪过女演员的脑海，于是埋藏在脖颈阴影里的一双眼眸都变得促狭起来。在离开那里之前她还不舍地在若隐若现在蠕动的脉搏上亲吻了下，随后才再次抬起首打量侦探的神色。<br/>
秀色可餐。朴孝敏只想到这个成语，突然感到一阵干渴，却不是对水的渴求。<br/>
那个平日温文尔雅，端庄大方的侦探如今胸脯急促的起伏着，被欲望熏染的眼眸蒙上一层氳氣，泛红的脸颊显得如此楚楚可怜。<br/>
再次对视的时候，侦探的原本所剩无几得气势也一并告吹。她看女演员的角度明明是俯视，她却更像是在仰视。<br/>
朴孝敏能够感觉到分别分在后背和后脑勺的手指在攥紧，却因为她一句命令而不敢有任何行动。她还等待着对方突然爆发的一刹，可它迟迟没有到来。侦探太乖了，又如此轻易屈服。<br/>
让女演员更佳肆无忌惮想要欺压。<br/>
“我只是不许你有任何举动而已。”<br/>
她对咸恩静唇贴着唇软语，发现自己的声线也无法抑制地夹杂着喘息。<br/>
不…这距离太犯规了…<br/>
“等等…”<br/>
侦探的脑袋现在近乎空白，连一句话都要在里面转个九曲十八弯才能理解。她将双手抵在对上的肩上奢求一点喘息的空间，却又因为对方一个抬眸不得不停下推搡的动作。<br/>
好在女演员非常善良地成全了咸恩静这个卑微得可怜的请求，但也只是退开了一点点，从唇贴唇变成额抵额。那双勾魂的眸也重新垂下，连带停止在咸恩静身上探索的双手，移到衬衫前，一颗颗缓慢地解开。<br/>
然后吐出的下一句话让咸恩静彻底陷入死机。<br/>
“你想要什么，可以跟我说的。”<br/>
“我考虑一下，要不要成全你。”<br/>
终于如愿以偿拥有了喘息机会，但咸恩静的大脑已经无法动弹。<br/>
这女人…简直…<br/>
又是代名词思考环节。但今次时间已经不是唯一的不足因素了。<br/>
事实上侦探没打算想下去，她的脑袋嗡嗡作响，只能任由对方脱下自己的白衬衫随意扔在一旁。整理病得到了临时的治愈效果。<br/>
侦探不算精壮，但肌肉线条很明显，尤其是随着呼吸起伏而若隐若现的腹部肌肉，基本上对任何人来说可谓毫无抵抗力。<br/>
反正女演员感觉自己胸腔好像膨胀了起来，不论眼前的景象看过多少遍，她还是会忍不住伸手摸上。<br/>
“没有什么想要的吗？”<br/>
朴孝敏又凑上去抵着咸恩静的额头，但今次显得像乏力。她用拇指轻轻在左边肋处的孔型疤痕上轻按，接着伸出食指指尖，勾勒肋骨下方两道的斜纹。<br/>
咸恩静无力地靠在门上，感到视线一阵阵晕眩。后背是冰冷木门，身前是温热柔软的躯体，还有在腹部上不安分的手。<br/>
体内有什么快要破涌而出，她终是忍不住握住对方的手腕，力度有点大。<br/>
“有。”咸恩静恨恨地亲了一下朴孝敏的唇，接着不顾对方会有任何反应，托起对方的臀就往床边走。<br/>
小恶魔。<br/>
没有任何思考，脑海就蹦了这么一个答案出来。<br/>
朴孝敏被突如其来的失重感轻轻地嗯了一声，下意识地环住了对方的脖颈。反应过来就被放在柔软的床铺，还有身上压来的重量。<br/>
侦探似是隐忍已久，一贯温柔的动作现在也有点急躁。<br/>
我想要你，小恶魔。<br/>
只是女演员从来不是省油的灯。侦探或许忘记了那颗子弹为什么打在自己身上了。<br/>
女特务是指顽劣的猫，能在敌人之间自如穿梭的猫。不过侦探不是敌人，她不会下狠手的。<br/>
她不过是在自己一边肩带被拉落到肩膀时屈膝抬腿，勾住侦探结实的腰部，借力翻过身来。然后在咸恩静有任何反抗动作之前将对方的双手抵在头的两侧。<br/>
女演员不着声息地调节着呼吸，随后勾起一抹抚媚的笑。<br/>
“叫你说，不是让你动手。”<br/>
直到对方再没有任何反抗的意思，朴孝敏才松开双手。咸恩静的双手还搁在那，看上去就像个法兰西人。<br/>
“我想要你。”<br/>
咸恩静有气无力地露出一抹苦笑，此刻她就像陷在云团之中，于是整个人变得飘忽、无力，她已经没有力气去再次挑起战争了。<br/>
在她身上的朴孝敏跨坐在腹部上，发丝因为方才不小的动静而有些散乱，似是被征服的满足欲填满，琥珀色的眼眸现在闪烁着有些邪恶的锐光，隔着几缕落下的发丝看着身下的所有物。<br/>
真的…要疯了。<br/>
这番话不只是咸恩静的内心呐喊，也是深藏在那张妖艳从容的脸后揭起的狂澜。<br/>
没有任何物理束缚，咸恩静就乖乖等待着自己的摆布。她总是如此纵容，女演员情不自禁地想起侦探平日正直，温润、绅士而自制的模样，现在的她却半裸着身躯，双颊泛红在自己身下喘息…那张颓然的脸，待会或许会露出怎么的表情…腿间腿间一阵颤抖，随后渗出一阵热流。<br/>
其实在更早之前，其实朴孝敏已经湿透了。<br/>
你那颗精明的脑袋，现在能动吗，hahm？<br/>
琥珀色的眼眸忽明忽暗的。事实上，女演员也不见得理智得到哪里去。她的脑海都被一些糟糕不已的思绪填满了。<br/>
而此刻她抽出零星思绪去回答侦探的要求，一声嗯哼。纤葱的手接着缓缓往上移，把另一边肩带也脱下来。<br/>
米色的睡裙褪到了腰間，咸恩靜閉上眼深深吸了一口氣，接着将头别到一边。<br/>
眼前床边的台灯反复聚焦，她不想知道接下来发生什么，不想知道背后什么被解开的感觉，不想知道胸前突然变得冰凉的缘故。<br/>
衣服刷啦落地的声音，再次贴上腹部但不是衣料、那温热又湿润的触感，一切都不想知道。她就像挨了一记闷棍，想要躺在那里不省人事。<br/>
明明不是第一次做这种事，但今次很不同，一切感官的刺激都像呈几何倍数放大。前所未有的感觉充斥着整个躯体，让她感到期待又不安。<br/>
“hahm是在害羞吗？”<br/>
海妖还在歌唱，连带着阵阵轻笑。<br/>
“我只是…嗯”<br/>
胸前突如其来的刺激让将毫无逻辑的语句化为一声轻吟，咸恩静随即咬住了食指指节。<br/>
昏黄的灯光勾勒出浑圆的轮廓，修长的食指轻点在敏感的乳尖上，被随着缓缓下移的动作不断刺激着侦探。下体的空虚越发扩大，她忍不住往上挺了挺腰胯，腹部肌肉一下下地反复绷紧。<br/>
她没想过这些难耐的动作会挑起朴孝敏原本已经旺盛的欲望。又是一股粘腻的热流，从两人紧贴的地方隙缝溢出。<br/>
在侦探身上缓缓移动的手终于停下，掌心轻轻按在胸部下方的弹孔位置。女演员有个可能会让侦探不多高兴的一个秘密：从前这道疤痕让她有多难受，现在就有多爱不释手。<br/>
另一只手撑在了床上，朴孝敏发出一声喟叹，随后开始前后缓缓挺动腰肢。<br/>
噢，善英。<br/>
咸恩静觉得自己要死了。<br/>
室内回响着浅浅的低吟，微凉潮湿的风从窗户卷进来，壁炉里噼啪作响的火摇曳着改变了形状。女演员半个身埋进了阴影，每一次亲密的摩擦产生的快感都像要将她从内部炸开。<br/>
“hahm…”<br/>
那些糟糕的思想在欲望的浪潮下根本不值一提，她无意识地喊着侦探的名字，眼眸也因为复上水汽而褪去了侵略性。手下的床单被攥出皱痕，另一只手滑落的侧边，虎口紧紧扣住了侦探的肋骨。<br/>
每一次挺动都带出更多滑腻的液体，在光线下整片下腹泛着耀眼的水光。情欲不是一个简单的游戏，当精心酝酿一场谜局让对方坠下，你先得在下面诱导她。显然这不是女演员精通的众多游戏之一，她总是在征服侦探的路上迷失自我。<br/>
但这不等于咸恩静没有被拿下，事实上她已经溃不成军。她日后或许会为自己此刻依旧无动于衷而深深地感到佩服，朴孝敏这个人，这个恶魔，这个尤物，从任何感官都深深地刺激着她：她被昏黄灯光下染成蜜色的胴体，她在扬起的脖颈留下的汗，她微皱的眉，她混杂着自己名字的破碎呻吟…每一样都要将她碾成灰尘。<br/>
“善英…”<br/>
咸恩静的声音干涸得就像迷失沙漠上的旅人，她喊着这片沙漠的名字，边撑起身与之深吻着。<br/>
旖旎的水声令人遐想。咸恩静将手钻进两人几乎密不透风的隙缝，顺着对方紧实而且没有一丝赘肉一路一路往下，到那泛滥成灾的源头。<br/>
“不…”<br/>
朴孝敏抽离了这个吻，此刻仿佛连说出一个单音节都是艰难的事。她的嗓音显然娇柔了许多，但她还是那个倔强的女演员。朴孝敏抓住了咸恩静手腕，把它拉到腰侧。<br/>
事实上侦探只要再往下一点，朴孝敏便会彻底淹没在欲望的浪潮中。当她拿开手的时候，一直盼求着抚慰的内壁还不满地紧缩了一下。<br/>
但某些念头还在她的脑袋浮游，在欲望的焚烧下变成了碎屑，但它们依旧存在。<br/>
演员十分倔强且好胜，不论在哪一方面上。她深信是这份东西让她如今能与侦探在深夜里缠绵悱恻，那如今她固然可以利用它达到其他目的。<br/>
她重新吻上咸恩静，顺势将后者重新推倒在床上。于是侦探眸里起先的不解变成了无奈，最后一同被铺天盖地的欲望吞没。她无法再想任何东西，女演员正在用吻在她的肌肤上落下一个个侵占的印记：先是锁骨，接着是胸，再是腹部，最后停在裤头前。<br/>
朴孝敏把头发别到耳后，接着张开口，叼着拉链缓缓往下。<br/>
侦探没有任何一刻不是想一跃而起把人压倒在床上的，但一切都太迟了，不仅仅是指她的裤子连同内裤被褪下到膝盖的地方。<br/>
从她决定留在这里开始，一切已经太迟了。<br/>
倘若侦探把女演员的声音比喻成海妖的歌声，后者索性会将身下的人发出的那些声音比喻为天籁之音。<br/>
从咸恩静因为她的舌尖而发出的第一声呻吟开始，朴孝敏就知道自己忍着被对方掠夺的决定是正确的。<br/>
侦探平日有些低沉磁性的嗓音在情欲熏染下变得十分甜腻，让她联想到半融化的奶油，还有在上面待人堪摘的草莓。<br/>
有什么在填满朴孝敏的心房。那种感觉和在情欲得到的满足不同，朴孝敏没来由地感到有些心慌—有什么比那更加糟糕、更加邪恶的念头随着这种满足感在脑海油然而生。<br/>
但她又欲罢不能，于是舌尖又顽劣地在对方最敏感的位置按压一下，换来对方更加急促的喘息。<br/>
朴孝敏很喜欢咸恩静对她做的每一件事-更准确地说，为了她作出一些平日不是她风格的事。大的小的，好的坏的，动机是什么，方法是什么-<br/>
她恨不得自己是对方的世界中心。<br/>
而如今咸恩静每一个动作都好像能深深勾动到她的心，好比她甜腻的娇吟，好比她难耐而屈起的腿，又好比插进发间的手指—当然还有随着自己每一下攻势而流出更多的粘腻。<br/>
还有很多：眼角的泪，发紧的喉咙，带着哭腔喊着自己的名字，这些东西都在一点点将她的心填满，几乎要漫溢而出…以前她这样对自己的时候，也会想这些，也会有这种感觉吗？<br/>
“善英…”
侦探的嗓音再次敲动着朴孝敏的耳膜把更多的胺多酚带了出来，接着她感觉到对方结实的大腿抽动了一下，接着耳廓感受到对方微凉的指尖在轻碰。她知道那代表着什么。<br/>
于是她稍微退开一点，轻轻地回应了声。再次吻上那稍待盛放的地方时虔诚地在对方的大腿内侧上烙下一吻。<br/>
她似乎生来如此，总是肆无忌惮想要得到更多，就像飞蛾扑火一样的道理，哪怕迎来反噬的命运都会选择拥抱火焰。<br/>
但侦探不是火焰，她是一道温水，柔软地包裹着一切。于是自己缓缓下沉，任凭自己被慢慢淹没。<br/>
潮水将两人淹没，咸恩静咬紧手背紧紧闭上双眼。<br/>
壁炉里的火焰斜斜地歪倒了一下，又再一次恢复垂直飘升。<br/>
空间有那么几刹那只有柴木燃烧时噼啪作响的声音，随后混进了窸窸窣窣的声音。投影在床头上面面墙壁的影子有些虚晃，接着一个人影直起了身。<br/>
朴孝敏把被褥覆盖在两人身上，接着一手撑在咸恩静的两侧，边用手背擦去嘴边的晶莹边端详着那张逐渐意识回笼的脸。<br/>
于是视线在聚焦的一刹，映入眼帘就是朴孝敏得逞意味的眼神，还有嘴边狡黠的笑。<br/>
咸恩静张了张嘴，第一次没能说出什么话来；她又重复了一遍，第二次从胸腔闷出了笑，她有气无力地抬起了手挡住自己尚绯红的脸颊，<br/>
“噢…”
她的肩膀甚至因为笑而在耸动，不知是害羞还是别的。<br/>
“你真是一个混球。”<br/>
朴孝敏从来没有听过侦探用脏话称呼自己，或甚任何人。她咧起嘴愉快地笑着，笑得像得到糖果的孩子。<br/>
“是你先说的，任君差谴。”<br/>
她笑着俯下身亲吻了一下咸恩静的嘴角，随后熟悉地拿起咸恩静的手横在枕头上，随后找到个舒适的位置躺在咸恩静的怀里。<br/>
咸恩静发誓以后再也不会说那几个字，然后自己的右手被拿起。<br/>
朴孝敏亲吻了一下那泛红的牙印，然后顺势将似的往上移，与对方十指交握。<br/>
“你刚才有读到什么东西吗，侦探？”<br/>
她还眨了眨眼眸，似是在期待对方的回答。<br/>
那种情况，你觉得我能看出些什么？侦探没好气地想着，朴孝敏的手这时好像意犹未尽地在她腰间和腹部的位置四处游走，她不得不挣开对方交握的手去抓住那不安分的爪子。<br/>
见对方不再有动静的意向，咸恩静才伸手绕过对方的背，把人又往自己这边拉过来一点。<br/>
她故作沉思一会，随后勾起嘴角，<br/>
“从你种种肢体语言和行动迹象来看，你都十分且热烈的爱着我。”<br/>
“好苍白的分析。”朴孝敏的笑意却变得更深了。<br/>
“一个得到实证的事实不需要分析。”咸恩静回答得理所当然。<br/>
朴孝敏看着她，片刻抬起手，用指尖临摹着近在咫尺一张仿佛永远含着笑的脸庞。<br/>
“是，你说得对。”<br/>
她的笑容稍微消退了点，因此神情也变得认真起来。<br/>
“那你呢？”<br/>
女演员的掌心总算变得有些温暖起来，不像平时冷冰冰的。咸恩静顺势攀上她的手腕，微微偏过头在她的手背落下一吻。<br/>
接着，她翻过身来把朴孝敏压在床上，在落下宣言之前又没忍住俯身亲吻她高挑的鼻梁。<br/>
“我打算用行动去证明。”<br/>
欺身到白皙敏感的脖颈时，朴孝敏仿佛能看到咸恩静嘴边半带顽劣的笑意，于是她也仿佛被感染似的轻笑一声。但她没能笑太久，声音逐渐被重新升温暧昧的气氛而变调，化为旖旎的喘息和低吟。<br/>
随后她忍不住抱紧了身上温热的躯体。<br/>
侦探没说出那三个字，谁也没说出那三个字，但爱是每一次肌肤相触生出的情热，爱是无意识呼喊的名字，而这一刻，彼此能深深感到被爱包围的感觉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>